


The First Date

by manicSaturday



Series: No Doubt About That [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Cop!Derek, First Dates, M/M, Sterek being cockblocked by the Sheriff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicSaturday/pseuds/manicSaturday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The apartment door suddenly opened, “Stiles, I think I forgot…” and a surprised-looking Chief John Stilinski stared at his flustered son sitting on the lap of the man he closely works with, Derek Hale.</i><br/> </p><p> </p><p>The sixth installment of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/68828">No Doubt About That</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Been to busy with work recently. I've been meaning to post this but I'm having a hard time with finding a beta reader. Hmm... anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> By the way, this is the first part and I'm currently working on the second part of the date. The date scene will be brief in this but I'll continue it on the second. Oh, spoiler, there will sexy times on the second part. No more cockblocking these handsome fellas! Haha!
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://saturdaynightupdate.tumblr.com/)

Stiles always thought that his first date would have happened in his high school years with a certain strawberry-blonde bombshell but somehow life just had to put in a hot dude with permanent stubble that’s almost too impossible to bag.

“Other than Chinese and Thai, what else do you like to eat?” Derek asked as he slumped down next to Stiles on the couch. It was a long week for the two of them that they haven’t really had the time to go on a proper first date yet, or to just make out.

Ever since the Chief found out that they were officially dating, he went out of his way to have Derek have the hard cases in the precinct just so they barely saw each other most days. Somehow, Stiles thinks that his Dad has sixth sense or something. Damn it, but be that as it may, Stiles also thinks that it's his Dad's way of showing his very over-protective side to Derek and the man respects that.

“Hmm… well, I love burgers and curly fries. Pizza is good too. Oh, chocolate fudge sundae… why’d you ask?” Stiles replied as he turned towards his boyfriend, who had a comical look on his face.

“Well, I was thinking about cooking for you… I just thought that we haven’t had our first real date yet, so, what do you think?” The man said as a tint of red rose from his ears.

Stiles stared longingly at the man and placed a kiss on the man’s cheek before saying, “I would love to go on a date with you, Derek.”

Derek smiled and it was perfect.  
Stiles always felt so happy when he gets to make this man smile.

“Okay, tomorrow night then. You have to wear something casual and sexy. Come by my place and I’ll cook for you.” Derek said as he pulled Stiles towards him.

Stiles let himself be manhandled by Derek into his lap and he couldn’t help but grind himself against the man’s lap, fully knowing how much he could send his boyfriend into frenzy.

Derek bit back a groan as his grip on Stiles’ hips tightened and then he said, “How am I supposed to wine and dine you if you keep doing that, huh?”

The young man laughed, throwing his head back in the process and exposing Derek’s favorite part of his body, his neck; that pale mole-dotted column that he loved to mark up.

“You still can… we’re just going to step ahead and do that tomorrow. Now, we are going to make up for lost time because my  
Dad is always overworking you with cases so that you won’t be able to spend time defiling my nubile body.” Stiles said, adamantly trying to get his boyfriend’s belt unbuckled.

Derek’s brow rose in reaction to the ‘defiling my nubile body’ part and said, “Seriously, nubile body is getting a little far-fetched, isn’t it?”

“Oh fuck you, Hale.” Stiles said with no heat in his words.

“Oh, I can do the fucking but I prefer making love, babe.” The man said sarcastically as he pulled Stiles in closer and started to nip at his neck.

Stiles let out a gasp when he felt Derek’s teeth on the skin of his neck, “Hmmm… Derek…”

The apartment door suddenly opened, “Stiles, I think I forgot…” and a surprised-looking Chief John Stilinski stared at his flustered son sitting on the lap of the man he closely works with, Derek Hale.

Stiles suddenly stood up, almost tripped over his feet and said, “H-hey Dad… what’re you doing here? I thought you were going home…”

Derek stood up and fixed his belt and nodded at the Chief, “Good evening, Chief.”

John raised a brow at the both of them and shook his head in disappointment or embarrassment, “I don’t know whether to be angry, embarrassed or disappointed.” He added.

The two young men exchanged glances and Stiles was the first one to speak, “In all honesty, I thought you were already on your way home, Dad. I invited Derek over and thought that we’d spend time together.” He explained.

“We’re sorry that you found us in that compromising position, Chief.” Derek added and his face showed remorse as he lowered his head.

John heaved a heavy sigh and said, “I’m not being the over-protective Dad, okay? Derek, I know how much you love my son, but know that if you ever do something that will hurt him, just know that I’m your boss, I have eighteen years of experience of being a cop and I know how to bury a body, got it?”

Stiles’ grin grew wide and launched himself into his father’s arms and said, “Thank you, Daddy! You’re the best and I’m going to treat you to steak one of these days.”

 

When the Chief got what he ‘forgot’ in Stiles’ apartment, the two didn’t resume their make-out session but instead, they cuddled on the couch while they watched re-runs of Grey’s Anatomy.

*

The next night, Stiles found himself in dire need of Lydia’s help but she’s currently on a vacation with Jackson in London and of course, he settles with the next best thing, Allison Argent. She’s Lydia’s best friend and she’s pretty badass with a bow and can pretty much take you down no matter how heavy you may look. She used to date Scott but they ended things amicably and now they are all friends.

“Allison, I am in dire need of your fashion-whatever because I have a date with the hottest man alive!” Stiles said the moment he saw Allison standing in the doorway of his apartment with a mischievous smile on her face.

“Well, thank whatever deity you believe in that I’m used to travelling or else I would’ve shot arrows at you while trying to dress you up, sweetie.” Allison said as she entered the apartment then heading into Stiles’ room.

She proceeded to raid Stiles’ closet and said, “So, from what I’ve heard from Scott and Lydia, you are literally head over heels for Officer McHottie. When am I going to meet him?”

Stiles couldn’t help but sigh and Allison immediately glanced back at the young man and said, “Oh, my God… you have that _look_!”

She stood up and sat beside him on the bed, practically vibrating in her seat, "What look? I don't have a look, Argent." He denied and gave her an incredulous look.

"You may not notice it but you have this look that my Mom gives my Dad whenever she thinks that he doesn't notice. You're in-love with him." She said as she gave him a 'bitch, please' look.

“I… I’m in-love with him, Ally. He’s different and I think he could be it for me… He’s not like any other guys and every time I look at him, I swear, I can definitely see myself settling down with this man.” He sighed once more; he had a fond look on his face at the memory of the times he spent with Derek even before they started their relationship.

Allison couldn’t help but coo at the sight of Stiles being in-love. It was nice to see her friend happy like this for once. It made her happy knowing that Stiles will be properly taken care of.

“I’m so happy for you, Stiles. Oh, by the way, I think I found something that he will definitely like.” She said as she went back to get something inside Stiles’ closet.

When she came through, she was holding up a large box with a large label that said, ‘IN CASE OF EMERGENCY! –Love, Lydia and Danny!’

“Oh no, Allison, I am not going to wear those!” Stiles blurted out as he held his finger up.

“Oh yes you are, Stilinski! Besides, you’ll wear coat on top and once you’re inside his place, you’ll definitely skip dinner and ravish you.” She whined as she shook the boxes in front of him.

Stiles rolled his eyes and thought to himself, ‘ _This is for Derek._ ’  
“Fine, I’ll wear it and if he doesn’t like it, I will have every police officer in the city give you speeding tickets until you turn ninety!” He gave in and then took the box before he headed off to the bathroom to get ready.

Thirty minutes later, Stiles stepped out of his bathroom with slight blush on his face. He was wearing a black lace shirt and to make it more embarrassing, it was see-through which left little to the imagination, and white tight pants, white belt and paired off with white shoes. He found Allison watching a movie on his laptop in the living room.

“Ally, I feel so naked.” Stiles groaned as he tried to fix his hair up.  
Allison’s grin widened and then she said, “Oh, my God, Stiles! You look so hot right now. Come here, I need to take a photo and send it to the others!”

Stiles groaned even louder and tried to imitate Derek’s ‘scowl of doom’ when Allison took a photo of him.

“Ally, are you really sure that he’s going to love this?” He asked as he tried to pull off a sexy hairstyle.  
She giggled, walked towards him and said, “He will love you no matter what, Stilinski.”

*

In the end, Lydia replied with a simple, ‘ _Great job as always <3_’

Scott also texted with a ‘ _Woohoo! Go and get your man, bro!_ ’

Danny sent a picture of himself with his thumbs up and grin on his face, with a caption that says, ‘ _Work it! PS: Still not as scary as Derek’s scowl of doom!_ ’

Melissa even replied with ‘ _That is one sexy outfit, Stiles! Don’t let your Dad know you have that or he’ll burn it._ ’

*

7:30PM came and Stiles drove to Derek’s loft. It was a thirty-minute drive from his place and it was also enough time to freak out about the date.

Derek lived in a building that’s owned by his family. Stiles hasn’t seen the place but from what Erica and Boyd told him, it was definitely a bachelor’s pad.

The loft that Derek lived in was in the top floor and it was a good thing because Stiles was trying not to sweat through the lace shirt even though the weather was cold.

When he got to Derek’s floor, his heart was pounding in his chest like it was about to burst.

The moment he buzzed the intercom, the steel doors slid open and Derek stood there with a smile on his face. He was wearing a grey Henley with a few buttons opened revealing his collarbones and black tight jeans that was matched with boots.  
“Hey.” Derek said as he took Stiles’ hand and slowly pulled him close.

Stiles followed and leaned in close, close enough that he could smell Derek’s scent; cologne and the lingering scent of fresh spices.  
“I don’t know about you but I smell something amazing…” Stiles spoke against his boyfriend’s lips and then gave him a quick kiss.

Derek hummed in agreement and led Stiles into the dining area of the loft.

Erica and Boyd were partially correct. The first thing that Stiles noticed was the book shelf on his right. It looked like it was out of place but when he completely assessed the place; he thought that it was perfect. He noticed a few familiar titles on the shelf but proceeded to follow Derek.

There was an L-Shaped sofa and of course, it was black. The coffee table was grey and he has an entertainment system; a fifty-inch LED television was the one that got Stiles’ attention.  
“Can I bring my X-box on the weekends and play on your huge-ass TV?” Stiles asked as Derek led him away from the living area and into the kitchen area.

“Of course you can, but first, let’s have our date.” Derek said.

Stiles smiled when he saw that there were candles on the dining table and two sets of silverware on the table.

“Dinner for two with candle lights… why, Mr. Hale, I didn’t know you were such a romantic?” Stiles said as his smile grew wider. He could feel the anxiety from a few minutes ago slowly dispersed and it was replaced with butterflies in his stomach and it was fucking perfect.

“Wait until I propose.” Derek muttered under his breath.

“What? Did you say something?” Stiles turned his attention to him and then tilted his head to side in confusion.  
Derek shook his head proceeded to take off Stiles’ coat.

“I said let me take your coat so that you could settle down while I take the food out of the oven.” Derek quickly darted towards his boyfriend’s coat which Stiles immediately took off.

 

For some reason, the moment Stiles took off his coat; it all went downhill from there for Derek. He stared at the young man, mouth slightly open and he’s quite sure that his brains just malfunctioned at the sight of Stiles in a black lace see-through shirt.  
“D-Derek, are you okay?” Stiles shifted uncomfortably.

When he finally got the strength to speak, he said, “Fuck, you look so hot right now.”

“Y-you really think so? I mean, it was the emergency dating box that Lydia and Danny gave me and Allison kind of found it when I called her for help about what to wear and I--”

Derek suddenly grabbed the back of his head and kissed him, then pulled away to say, “Remind me to give them gifts on Christmas.”

 

When they pulled away from each other, Stiles sat by the table and watched Derek work in his kitchen. He pulled two bowls from the oven and then made his way to the dining area.

“I know how much you love trying to get your Dad to eat healthy and you love pasta, so I made shrimp pasta with tomato and basil. I also made dessert but you’re going to have to wait for that.” Derek said as he placed the bowl of pasta in front of Stiles and then went on to get settled on the other side of the table.

Somehow, they started the date like any other nights that they’ve spent together. They talked and laughed like any other night.

 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :)
> 
> This is what Stiles wore >>>> [Black Lace Shirt](http://i01.i.aliimg.com/wsphoto/v0/1895540137_3/2014-Summer-fashion-polo-men-casual-shirt-lace-sexy-mens-see-through-shirts-vintage-designer-mens.jpg)


End file.
